Save Me A Dance
by HiDefDancer0105
Summary: Ana Lucia is a foster child who has moved from place to place, trying to find a good home. She has a huge passion for dancing,but doesn't let it show. She meets a young Asian boy named Glitch. Read to see their friendship blossom into so much more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this story is a Dance Central 2 fanfiction as you know. It might be a little short for most people's liking. Its just because I wanted to seperate the most important parts of the story into different chapters so you dont feel like everything is happening so soon. Anyways.. ENJOY!:)**

* * *

><p>"Come on. Wake up! Hurry!"<p>

Ana Lucia opened her eyes and peered out from under the heavy blankets covering her. The sun was pouring in through the clear glass window. She turned to her bedside table and picked up the digital clock that read 7 AM. _God, no. I'm gonna be late again!_ She threw off the covers and stood up. Throwing on some clothes, she checked herself in the mirror and did her hair. She clipped back her curly, dark brown locks, grabbed her backpack, and stepped out and ito the living room.

"Ana Lucia, what are you doing up? Why do you have your school bag on?" Her mother said.

"I-I'm going to school," She said. Like what she was saying was the wrong answer.

"No you're not. It's Sunday."

Ana Lucia turned to her sister, which she now knew that she was the one who woke her up. She was watching the whole thing. Sitting in her pajamas, eating cereal, and laughing at her.

"I am going to kill you! You're gonna die!" Ana Lucia yelled at her sister and ran towards her. Her mom grabbed her by the backpack. Ana Lucia struggled out of her grip and sighed. "Mom! This is the third time Dani's done this to me!"

"Well apparently, you're stupid enough to fall for it three times!"

"Girls. Girls! GIRLS! Shut up. I'm going back to sleep. Don't wake me up." Her mother walked into her room and slammed the door shut.

"Dani, I'm going for a walk. If I'm not back when mom wakes up, tell her where I went." Dani nodded and finished up her cereal.

"Whatever."

"Love you too."

Ana Lucia took off her backpack, threw it on a nearby chair, opened the front door and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are nice. If you wanna be nice, give me some:)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

New York looked so sad that morning. It was cold, and the sky was a dreary, dull, gray color. Huge skyscrapers that towered over the city made Ana Lucia feel trapped inside New York. The only sounds heard were the sounds of the wind whistling and the subway roaring. Ana Lucia pulled her hoodie over her head, careful not to mess up her hair, even if she didn't expect to be going anywhere, and continued to walk. _This is why I don't go for walks.. Where do I go?_ She thought for a second o herself, and decided to walk to the subway station, and head back. She would get good exercise, it was a while from where she was standing. She walked along the sidewalk, kicking a samll stone and not minding the rushing people that pushed passed her.

Ana Lucia stared up at the tall buildings. She thought that they resembled her. She was way too tall for her liking. She had lots of things that she hated about herself. She hated the fact that she had really curly hair that would never stay in place and would never straighten properly. She hated that she was a foster child, who has been moved around 7 times ever since she was 3. She doesn't remember her mother, all she knows is what the social worker told her when she moved to her second house. She asked her why she was taken away from her mom. The social worker told her, "She was unfit to take care of you. That's all there is too it, sweetie."

Ana Lucia loved to dance. She loved it with a passion. But she never saw herself as good. She never thought she would be as good as the dancers she admired. She belonged to several hip hop dance groups, but never got to stay for too long due to her moving around so often. She loved her new family, and hoped that they wouldn't take her away again. She has been staying with this family for year now, and has grown to love them.

Ana Lucia heard the subway's roar and rumble get closer and closer. She knew she reached the station. She was about to turn back and head home, thinking that she had a good walk, but hearing some faint sounds stopped her. It was music. Ana Lucia got excited, knowing that someone was performing on one of the platforms. But why so early? It was almost eight in the morning. She walked closer to the sound, trying to figure out which platform it was, and finally saw a group of people crowding around the music. If she wanted to see, she was going to have to push her way through the crowd. She was curious, and she's done it before, so what was the problem? Pushing through the small crowd, she yelled out a couple of 'Excuse me's and a few of some 'Move please's. She stopped while she was finally at the front and saw two boys dancing on the subway platform to music playing from a small boombox.

One was a young Asian boy with almond shaped hazelle eyes. He was wearing a T-shirt with the Emergency Broadcast pattern on it with a bandana around his neck, black cargo shorts, and neon green suspenders that hung down from the belt waist. The other boy dancing along side of him was a tall African American boy wearing the same patterned shirt, black jeans, and a brown hoodie. They were good, like, REALLY good. Ana Lucia stared at the Asian boy and assumed he was around her age, maybe a year older. She was 13, so he was probably 13 or `14. He was actually kinda cute, In Ana Lucia's opinion, and was really talented. Since she danced herself, she was a great judge of character. She knew talent when she saw it, and frankly, these boys had alot of it.

The boys finished their dance and the crowd started to scatter. Everyone got back to their normal routine, but Ana Lucia stayed behind. She was never the bravest one, but gathered enough courage to walk up and talk to the boys. She walked up to the younger Asian boy.

"H-Hey. You guys were really good." She said with a smile.

"Thanks. We work really hard on these dances. But it pays off." The boy replied.

"I can see that. You guys are really talented. I'm a dancer too, so I kinda got into it."

"Ahh," said the boy. "Pretty cool. You got a name, girly?"

"Ana Lucia. But no one ever calls me that. Mostly Bee." she said and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Glitch." The boy said as he took her hand and shook it.

"So are you two," she said and pointed to the other boy. "Like a crew or something?"

"Exactly right, Bee, We're Hi-Def crew!"

"Hi-Def crew." Ana Lucia laughed. "That's pretty creative."

"It sure is."

Ana Lucia smiled and looked over at the other boy. "Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend over there?"

"Of course!" Glitch took her hand, and Ana Lucia blushed bright red. But Glitch didn't seem to notice. "Come on." He said, and walked her over to meet the boy that was dancing beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

As Glitch walked Ana Lucia over to the other boy, his face lit up. "Aye, Glitch. This your girlfriend?" He asked and looked down at their hands. Ana Lucia blushed viciously and Glitch quickly let go of her hand.

"N-No." He said, obviously nervous. "I- uh- Just met her. Like right now."

The boy didn't look convinced at all, and Ana Lucia just stood there awkwardly, kicking a stone.

"Then why you holding her hand?"

Glitch ignored the question and pushed Ana Lucia forward.

"Bee, this is Mo. Mo, this is Ana Lucia, She dances too."

" Pretty cool," Mo said and held out his fist.

Ana Lucia looked at him with a confused look, then finally realized what he was doing.

"Ah. Fist pound. Really, though? That's so lame!"

"You calling me lame, girl?" Mo said with a sly smile.

Ana Lucia shook her head and laughed. "Of course not."

She looked down and didn't notice the boys start to walk away. "Hey! Wait up!" She called to them. She ran up beside them. Mo turned to Glitch. "Man, this girl cant be sticking around. We're gonna miss the subway."

"Come on, Mo. She's cool. Let her come with us."

"Alright. But I'm not paying the subway for her."

"I got it, Mo. Do you wanna come with us, Bee?"

_Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes._

"Sure, I guess."

Glitch smiled and took her hand again. "Well then." He said. "Lets go." He ran off towards their subway platform, pulling Ana Lucia along, and looking back to make sure Mo was following.

"Slow Down!"

They got to the subway platform and ran to pay. The subway arrived in a split second, and Glitch jumped on the subway making sure Ana Lucia was on too. Mo got on last and had to stand. "So." Ana Lucia asked. "Where are we going?"

"Our place."

"Your place?"

"Yup. Mo and I's apartment. We're kinda like roomates. He was old enough to rent his own apartment. And me.. um. My parents uhm.. died when I was 9. So I kinda had to move around to different places, different foster homes. And they put me here, with Mo. Stayed here ever since."

If Glitch was looking for sympathy from Ana Lucia, he wasn't going to get it. Because everything was the exact same way with her. Being a foster child, moving around. It was the same thing.

"So, Mo. He's like your foster brother?"

"Exactly right."

The subway stopped, and people started to get off. "Our stop, Bee. Come on." He hopped off the subway with Ana Lucia and Mo following. They walked out of the subway station ending up downtown. "My story is the same as yours, Glitch." She said, deciding to explain things to him. "I was taken away from my mother when I was 3. I never knew why until I came to my current home. My father walked out on her and I when I was born, so she had to raise me herself. She did a really lousy job anyways. She was a drug addict and always left me with a babysitter. So social services took me away, and here I am."

Glitch listened to her carefully and scratched his head. "I guess your situation was kind of worse than mine. But the good thing is, is that you're like me. I've never met someone with the same situation as me. I've never felt like I could discuss this with anyone but Mo. It's kinda cool."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****Well Hi. Chapter 4, yup yup, here you go. I just wanted to put a little idea of mine out there. I've currently been very obsessed with this K-pop group, Super Junior, and their sub-groups like Super Junior M and Super Junior T. I kinda do want to write a fanfiction about them, but would it appeal to you guys? Yes, their music is in Korean and Chinese and only two people out of all 15 actually speaks English but I promise to write this fanfiction in English, if it happens. So, what do you guys think? Well anyways.. STORY TIME.**

* * *

><p>Glitch ran through the crowded sidewalks, pulling Ana Lucia along. He felt silly, holding her hand but she wsn't objecting to anything. The truth was, he really liked this girl, he liked being around her. He at least hoped that he didn't make it so obvious to her, but he knew for sure that Mo was quite convinced that he knew how Glitch really felt. Why did he keep putting himself down, though? <em>No Glitch. You cant fall for this girl yet. Don't be such gullible loser. She'll just mess with your heart and end up breaking it. They are all the same, right? Wow. This must be what girls think of us guys. <em>

He turned a corner, and then another one, until he reached a tall apartment building. He ran forward towards the entrance door. "Go on right ahead," he said to Ana Lucia with a pretend tip of his invisable hat. All three stepped inside, and Mo gave Ana Lucia a friendly shove to the steps.  
>"Go on up. The doors unlocked. Room 105, 2nd floor. I need to talk to Glitch here alone." He said and ruffled Glitch's hair.<p>

"Yo, bro. Not cool. You're messing it up!" Glitch yelled.

Ana Lucia agreed quietly and walked up the stairs. Waiting until she was out of earshot, Mo confronted Glitch.

"Falling for her yet?"

_Yes._

"Pshh. No. What do you think I am? A loser?"

"Are you sure?"

_No._

"Yes!"

"Alright then. You ain't lying to me, kid?"

_Yes._

"No!"

Mo sighed. "Alright. Let's head on up. Don't want to leave your girlfriend waiting."

"NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

* * *

><p>Mo and Glitch rushed up the long flight of stairs to the apartment room. All of sudden, they heard glass break. Glitch's eyes widened.. as far as a pair of Asian eyes could... and Mo opened the door swiftly. Ana Lucia was standing over broken glass, trying to pick up the pieces.<p>

"I-I'm sorry!" She stuttered. "I was trying to be nice, have some drinks ready for when you came up, and the glasses slipped right out of my ha- OW!"

Glitch ran over to her and turned her hand over. Blood was gushing out of her palm.

"Blood! I see blood!" Mo said dramatically and covered his face.

"Uh." Glitch moaned and hurried to the kitchen, grabbing some paper towels. "Mo where are the bandaids?"

"In the cabinet."

"I can't find them!"

"They're there!"

"I cant find them!"

"HELLO. I'm sort of bleeding over here!"

"Found them!"

Glitch tore off some paper towels from the roll and wrapped it around Ana Lucia's hand. He grabbed a bandage gauze and wrapped that over the paper towel. "Why were you picking up glass. There was a broom and dustpan right there."

"I wasn't thinking. I got nervous when it broke, I just needed to clean it up quick."

"Euughh." Mo groaned. "This is too much for me in a day. I'm taking a nap."

"But it's noon." Glitch said.

"SO?" Mo replied and slammed his bedroom door shut.

"Well.." Glitch said and turned his attention back to Ana Lucia. "How 'bout we clean up this glass and get out of Casa De Glitch?"

"El Crib De Mo!" Mo called from his bedroom.

"I thought you were taking a nap!" Glitch yelled. "Well anyways, how 'bout it?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Weee. Chapter 5. It came quick, didn't it? I know alot of authors don't continue to write their stories anymore on here, but I promise I wont stop this story until it's done. This is the last chapter I've pre-written, but I actually only got half of the chapter pre-written so the rest, I must come up with. Still asking for opinions on the Super Junior fan-fiction I mentioned in the last chapter. Well anyways, STORY TIME. :)**

* * *

><p><em>"I thought you were taking a nap!" Glitch yelled. "Well anyways, how 'bout it?"<em>

* * *

><p>Ana Lucia got up quick and shook her head. "I've caused enough trouble for you today, I think I should go home now." She said and walked over to the door.<p>

"Wait." Glitch got up and grabbed her arm. She looked over at him and furrowed her eyebrows. "Come on. I wan't to get to know you better. Let's go." He put on his most convincing smile. Ana Lucia rolled her eyes and smiled back at him. "Fine. Where are we going?" she asked and grabbed her bag off the floor.

"I... don't know yet. But.. somewhere nice!" He said and opened the door for her. "Ladies first."

"Such a gentleman." Ana Lucia laughed and walked into the silent hallway, hearing her footsteps and laughter echo against the walls. Glitch closed the door behind her and continued to the front door of the building.

"Trust me, I got an awesome place in mind."

* * *

><p>Mo creaked his bedroom door open and peeked outside. "Those two are such flirts." He scoffed. "But on the bright side, Glitch might just finally have a girlfriend. No, she's way out of his leauge. He can only dream." Mo just felt happy that Glitch was finally hanging out with someone other than him. <em>A brother needs his space.<em> He flopped back on his bed and sighed. "Peace and quiet. Finally!"

* * *

><p>"So, Glitch. Um.." Ana Lucia said, thinking of something to say to make conversation. "You seem to know the residents here pretty well. Are they your friends or something?"<p>

"Well, you see, when I first got here, you know, to live here with Mo, he was at the Lush Dance Studio. They dropped me off over there and I told Mo that I liked to dance. He asked me to show him my moves, and I did. He needed a partner for his crew, and bam! I was in."

"Great but.. how does that answer my question?"

"Chill, I'm getting there. So Mo told me all about this thing called Dance Central, and how he participates in it every year. He was gonna enter this year, and asked if I wanted to, too."

"What's Dance Central?"

"Dance Central, of course, is one of the most well-known dance competitions in New York. All auditions take place here too. Obviously, paperwork and practicing must be done in order to even qualify to participate. You need the correct amount of members required to even audition. It's really hard-core."

"Great story and all, Glitch. But when are you going to answer my story?" Ana Lucia said, trying not to sound rude.

"Oh yeah. I told you I was getting there. Alot of people live here, though it's not a very big apartment. Most of them participate in Dance Central, and they go to Lush Dance Studio, so that's how I know them. Emila and Aubrey are roomates, which is hilarious most of the time. But also quite a bit annoying. They don't get along at all. There's Bodie and Angel, roomates. Jaryn and Kerith, roomates. Taye and Lil T'-"

"Roomates."

"You're catching on. Yes, roomates. Also, there's Oblio, Dare, and McCoy, but they aren't doing Dance Central this year. Oh would you look at that, we're here."

Ana Lucia looked up from the ground and was facing a building with a gold sign across the top that read "Lu$h Dance Studio."

"Would you like to go in? Look, Aubrey and Angel are here." Glitch said and pointed to the window. Ana Lucia shrugged and opened the door, feeling a blast of cool air as she stepped inside.

"You're doing it wrong! All wrong! Stop, watch me. 1 and 2 and 3 and 4 and 5 and 6 and 7, 8. There like that!" A girl with bouncy orange red curls argued with a boy.

"Listen chica, I'm doing this right." The boy had a thick Spanish accent and seemed to be frustrated and tired. Ana Lucia guessed that the girl had been going on like this all day.

"That's Angel and Aubrey." Glitch said to Ana Lucia. "They're Lush Crew. Yo, Angel!" He said. Angel looked up and walked over to Glitch.

"Oye chico, thanks. You saved me from another Aubrey BF." Angel turned his attention to Ana Lucia. "Who's this pretty lady?"

"I'm Ana Lucia." She said and held out her hand.

"Ana Lucia. That sounds pretty Puerto Rican," Angel said and shook her hand. "Are you Latina?"

"Half Puerto Rican, half Korean." she said and smiled.

"Angel! Get your butt over here we need to practice!" Aubrey yelled.

"Sorry chica. Got to go." Angel said and ran to Aubrey.

Ana Lucia slumped down against the wall. _These guys are pretty good, too. But their dances are lazy. There needs to be more moves._ She wondered about that dance competition. _Dance Central sounds pretty cool. It would be pretty nice to do something like that. But no. No. I'm not that good._ Her mind snapped to attention when she heard a familiar song. She stood up and smiled. "I know a routine to this song." She said. "I did this when I was 11, In my dance group."

Glitch crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Show me."

"Show you?"

"Yup. Show me the dance routine."

"N-No. I'm not really that goo-"

"Come onnn. Just show mee. Pleaaseee?" Glitch said and put on a puppy dog face.

"Fine!" Ana Lucia said and started to dance. It was so long since she did the routine, so she didn't remember a few steps. She almost messed up during the chorus, but got back the rhythm quick. Finishing move, flawless, she hoped.

"That was really good, Bee!" Glitch said and clapped.

"Ah. Don't be so exaggerated. How did you even get me to dance. I really never dance infront of people."

"It's called aeygo. Something we Korean's have." He said with a smile. "Americans don't really use it, maybe only girls. But in Korea we all use it. You should know, you said you were half Korean."

Ana Lucia smiled and rolled her eyes. She found herself doing that alot. "Let's go."

"Where?" Glitch asked.

"I don't know, let's get ice cream or something," she said.

"Ice cream? YES!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are nice. If you're nice you would give me some, right? :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: We'll here's Chapter 6 on the same day as Chapter 5! Sort of. Woohoo. Decided to update since I have nothing better to do. Things might just get somewhere in this chapter, but don't hope for too much, it's still the first day, they still just met. And don't critizize the random school I made up. I had short term writers block, okay? But yeah, STORY TIME :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Ice Cream? YES!"<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ana Lucia roamed the New York streets alongside Glitch, looking for the ice cream parlor that Dani and her went to all the time. "Aha!" She said, and spotted the ice cream shop across the street. "It's right over there."<p>

"Yeeeesss." Glitch said and ran across the street, almost knocking over the guy walking infront of him.

"Excuse you. Watch where you are going next time," The guy hissed.

"Pfft." Glitch scoffed and pulled Ana Lucia along. "I don't care, I just want my ice cream." He opened the door, and a bell sounded. He ran up to the counter and pressed his face on the glass, staring at all the ice cream flavors.

"Glitch, back up," Ana Lucia said and laughed. "You're acting like a little kid." She walked up to the counter and ordered, reaching into her pocket to get some money out. "No, I'll pay," Glitch offered and took out his own money. "I know how to treat a girl." He said with a wink. Glitch walked over to a table by the window and gestured for Ana Lucia to sit down. Ana Lucia sat down, took a bite out of her ice cream, and pushed it towards the middle of the table. "Bad idea," she said. "This could not be good for anyone health-wise or attractive-wise."

"Nuh uh. You did not just make me pay 7 dollars for these ice creams if you are not gonna eat it. You're pretty enough, I don't think it will do any harm at all." Glitch said and pushed it back towards Ana Lucia. _Did he just call me pretty? No, he was just being nice. I'm not really pretty. _She thought to herself. "Fine," she said, and continued to eat her ice cream. "Good girl," Glitch said, reached over, and patted her head. Ana Lucia laughed and blushed, "You're pretty enough" still lingering around in her mind.

"So, where do you go to school, Bee?" Glitch asked. "I go to New York Academy Middle School. 8th grader there." She said with a smile. "No way. I just transferred there on Friday. It was a horrible first day. You're gonna help me tomorrow, right?" He asked. "Sure, of course. It's a big school, I got lost my first day."

Ana Lucia's phone vibrated in her bag. She whipped it out and turned on the screen.

"NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM DANI:

4:57 PM

Get your butt home now. Mom's having a BF."

"Ugghh." Ana Lucia groaned and stood up, throwing her ice cream cup away. "My mom's throwing a tantrum. I have to get home."

"Are you sure? You can't hang out 10 more minutes?" Glitch asked, standing up too.

"I can't, I'm sorry. When my mom is mad, she's super mad. I really have to go."

"Well, at least give me your number. I'll text you." Glitch said and pulled out his phone. Ana Lucia grabbed his phone and made a new contact, putting her name in as "Bee:)"

"There. I really have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow, Glitch. Bye." She said and ran out of the ice cream shop. Leaving Glitch standing there alone.

* * *

><p>Glitch walked home slowly and quietly. Keeping his head down and his jacket hoodie up. It would take him at least half an hour to get back home, but he didn't want to take a taxi or the subway. It was only 5 PM, but he was super tired.<p>

_That saying, time flys past when you're having fun, is true._ He thought to himself. _Ugh. And I have school tomorrow. 6 crappy hours of our lives, much. But look on the bright side, Glitch. You go to Bee's school now. You'll get to see her everyday. But just don't fall for her yet. Not yet._

He was only 15 minutes away, but his legs were super tired. He reached into his pocket to see how much money he had left and hailed a taxi. He climbed in and slumped down in the leathery seats. He closed his eyes for 10 minuetes until he felt the taxi slow to a stop. His eyes snapped open and looked out the window. He was pulled up in front of his apartment. "Thanks," he said to the driver and payed him.

Glitch climbed up the apartment stairs slowly and opened the door to his apartment room. The TV was on, but Mo wasn't in the living room. "That's right," Glitch said to himself. "I forgot, he's probably working."

He sat there on the couch, staring at the moving animations on the screen. His eyelids feeling heavy, and soon enough, closed completely.

Glitch's mind awoke and his eyes opened when he heard the doorbell buzz. He got up and walked over to the door. "Mo, stop," he said and opened the door. "You know that doorbell is so freakin' annoying."

"I know, I know. But I left my key here, so."

"Mhhmmm." Glitch mumbled and walked back to the couch. He looked at the time on the channel box. It read 10 PM.

"Nope nope, lil' dude. It's late and you have school tomorrow, so go to bed." Mo said and grabbed Glitch's shoulders, turning him the other way to his room.

"Whatever you say, _MOM._" Glitch said and walked into his room, closing the door shut. He kicked off his shoes and threw off his shirt, flopping back onto the bed. His eyelids started to feel heavy again. Before his body and mind could knock out for the night, he changed Ana Lucia's name in his phone from "Bee:)" to "Bee3"

* * *

><p>Ana Lucia rode the subway home, getting there quick so nothing would add more fuel to her mom's burst through the door and put her hands up. "I'm here. I'm here."<p>

Her foster mother was sitting on the couch rubbing her forehead. "You kids stress me out so freaking much. Where were you? You were gone for almost half the day. You didn't tell me nothing."

"I told Dani to tell you I was going for a walk."

"A five hour long walk?"

"Well, I didn't just go for a walk.. I, uh, ran into a friend, and we went to go get some ice cream and uh-"

"It doesn't matter now. Just, don't do it again. You get me worried. Next time you'll get in trouble. You can't just be out all day without-"

"Yes yes, mom, I know. Fine I won't do it again, I know. Can I go to my room now?" Ana Lucia said, and walked to her room without waiting for an answer. Dani was sitting on her bed, playing her Xbox, her side of her room a mess, like always. "It wasn't just a friend." Dani said, still focusing her attention the the TV screen.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have friends. So it couldn't have been a friend. Was it a boy? Tell mee."

"Eavsdropper!" Ana Lucia yelled and threw a pillow at her foster sister.

"Hey!" she said and dropped the Xbox controller on the floor. "I was about to blow that zombie's head off!"

"Do you want to know about him or not?"

Dani grabbed the pillow from the floor and propped her self up in a comfortable poisition. "Tell me all about him."

* * *

><p>Reviews are super uber nice. Leave some. :)<p>

Also. When Glitch changed Ana Lucia's name in his phone, he changed it to "Bee" with a heart by it instead or a smiley face. It doesn't show it here, only the 3.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Woooh. Chapter 7. Sorry I had you guys who read my story wait so long for this chapter. I just never got around to writing it. So then I finally started to write it, and here it is. I personally think I didn't do very well on this chapter, but if you like it, GREAT! If not, boohoo:( And for the names... I didn't have much creativity in my head at the time so if you recognize them, oh well. STORY TIME!**

The earpiercing sound of the loud alarm clock awoke Glitch. He reached over the dresser to shut the thing up, falling out of his bed in the process. "Ugh," he groaned, landing in a pile of dirty clothes. The room was a mess, a complete pigstye. No matter how hard, how much time he spends cleaning, it always ends up...like this...again. Glitch got up, and flopped back onto the bed, closing his eyes...just a bit.

"Nope!" A too much familiar voice said, coming from the doorway.

"Huh?" Glitch sat up and rubbed his eyes, seeing Mo standing by the door.

"Here." Mo said and threw an outfit at him. More specifically, a unifom.

"Oh heck no. This school has _uniforms? _Nu uh. I don't do uniforms. You know I don't!" Mo laughed and threw him the schedule that came in the mail. "Well, now you do. So quit whining and get dressed." Glitch groaned and mumbled to himself, examining the brown and gray uniform. "This is so stupid. These people don't have style."

After figuring out what goes where, how to tie a tie, and gelling up his green-streaked hair, he looked at himself in the mirror. Satisfied. "Only I could make a uniform look good." He grabbed his bookbag and left the room, stepping into the living room. "Your glasses are in the kitchen if you need them," Mo called from his room. "I don't need them. Besides, they don't look good on me"

Glitch turned and slammed into the front door. "Ow." He mumbled, rubbing his forehead.

"Like I said, your glasses are in the kitchen if you need them."

"C'mon Dani. We're gonna miss the bus. Hurry up."

"Yah! Will you _ever _quit yelling at me?"

"Nope. Never," Ana Lucia smirked. "It's kinda my job." Loud roars came from down the street. The city bus appeared around the corner. Ana Lucia coughed at the huge amount of smoke that was coming from behind the bus. "Come on, come on. It's here." She said and pulled Dani onto the bus. She found an empty seat in the back and motioned for Dani to sit.

"Ana?" Dani asked quietly, fiddling with her fingers and tapping her feet.

"Yes?"

"Well. My birthday is coming up you know.."

"I told you already! I'm not getting you that new video game console. Too expensive."

"No. It's not that. Mom told me you didn't know your birthday." Ana Lucia sighed and lowered her head, allowing her hair to cover her face, nodding silently. "And I know Ana Lucia isn't your real name." Ana Lucia looked up, a confused expression showing on her face. _How'd she know all this stuff?_ "Baek Hee. I want you to celebrate my birthday with me. It can be like your fake birthday!" The bus stopped a couple of blocks away from the school. Ana Lucia would be able to walk the rest. Ana Lucia, or Baek Hee, stood up and smiled.

"Thank you, Dani. Thank you for being so considerate. Please, just call me Bee from now on." She took Dani's hand and helped her up. "Let's go. Don't wanna be late."

"Ah. Uh. Math, Spanish, English, Music, _LUNCH!"_

Glitch examined his schedule, weaving through the sea of student look alikes, all in this dull uniform, trying to find his locker. "Aish!" He mumbled as he bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going, highlighter head." _Highlighter head. Really? _He ran his fingers through the green stripe in his hair. "Whatever. Now where is this damn locker?" He felt a slight tap on his shoulder. He turned and infront of him stood a small girl with long blonde hair. "You look lost. Are you new?" she asked quietly. "Yeah, I am. I just cant find my locker."

"What number?"

"386."

"It's down there." The girl said, and pointed down the hall. "350-400 is in this hall." She smiled and waved to some people passing by. "I've got to go. I hope you have a good first day!"

"Thanks." Glitch mumured and ran down the hall, careful not to bump into anyone else. _386. Here it is. Right left pass right. _

"GLITCH!"

"Yah! What is it? You made me mess up my locker combo-oh. Bee!" Glitch's face lit up. "Bee!" he repeated, a smile on his face.

"Hey there." She said and walked towards him. "Found your locker. Good first start. Couldn't find mine on my first day. Let me see your schedule." Glitch handed the paper over to her. "Let's see. You have all your performing classes in before lunch-"

"Woah woah woah woah woah. Performing classes?"

"Uh, ya. This _is_ a performing arts school."

_Why didn't Mo tell me that? _

"But don't worry about it. Let's see. Oh. You have 5 classes with me."

His face lit up bright.

"I'm gonna get tired of seeing you."

Hope. Failed.

"Just kidding. C'mon. We have 1st period together. And according to this," she said and tapped her watch. "We are late." Glitch lifted his gaze from the floor tiles to the hallway, which was now almost empty.

"Oh. I, uh. Didn't hear the bell."

"It's fine. Just hurry! She grabbed his arm and pulled him down the deserted hall. "The dance room is just around the corner."

"Dance room?" The door opened, and Glitch felt a cold breeze hit him from the room.

"Your late, Ana." The teacher scolded.

"I know. I'm so sorry, Mr. It's just that he," she gestured to Glitch. "Is new here. I was just helping him around."

"Ah yes." The teacher said and walked toward them. "Your the new student, Donghw-"

"Glitch!" He said and looked up. "M-my name is Glitch. Just call me Glitch. Glitch is fine." As soon as he looked up, his eyes widened. The teacher was- Oblio?"

"Oh. This is quite awkward."

Ana looked at Glitch. Giving him a 'you know him?' look.

"Whatever. We have to get started. Glitch, you cant participate you don't have any dance clothes to change into I see. Everyone else, get to it."

Glitch sighed and threw his bag to the corner of the room, sitting on a chair near the door. All the furniture was pushed to the sides of the big room. There was a full length wall mirror and stereos hung from the corners of the ceiling. The students came out from the dressing rooms and stood in the middle of the room.

"Right everyone, lets start by practicing the routine we started learning last week. Places, music will play in 5, 4, 3, 2-"

The music blasted from the stereos on the ceiling. The group started to dance, but Glitch's eyes were only fixed on Ana Lucia. The way she moved. The way she got into the dance. It was perfection. Flawlessness. _No no no, Glitch. Stop. No no. Don't think like that. _But Glitch couldn't help it at all. He kept his eyes on Ana. She never missed a step, never was off beat or out of line, while the others tripped up a little. The dance was almost over, he could tell, since the song was reaching it's finishing point. Usually, when Glitch saw people dance, he couldn't help but go up and dance along, but not this time. This time, he sat perfectly still. Like his passion was tamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe. I usually always make the Glitch P.O.V's longer. I don't know why. I guess I just have more to write with his character. Who do you guys see as the main character of this story? Glitch or Ana?<strong>


End file.
